Strings
by IReadNoNonsense
Summary: Two old friends meet for tea.A Missing-nin and an Academy Teacher. Heh? What would one expect? Itachi and Iruka Friendship Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**I'm random, I know. IT's just that there aren't much Ita/Iru friendship fics out there so I decided to make one! That and I'm bored.**

**(I just noticed I get good ideas when I'm bored...)**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, really I don't.

**Oh yeah, no slash just friendship.**

September 25, 2010

* * *

_Friendship strings connect together_

_But some don't last forever_

_So people take drastic measures_

_To keep the knot together_

_For true friends are a treasure._

_._

No, the world did not explode, glued it's pieces back again, then tried to do suicide.

They really were there, both sitting opposite of each other. Brown eyes would stare suspiciously at Black ones, who in turn, would calmly look back at him.

"It's nice to see you again Iruka-san."

"You too Itachi-kun." The other replied placing his head on his hands.

They were in a small village, in a cafe almost a bit far from other civilization for their privacy. No one recognized them, and that was good since it would not look very good for an Academy Teacher to be meeting with a Missing-nin.

"So ahh..." The teacher started. "What are you doing here so close to...Konoha?"

"Just sightseeing." Itachi replied. "And of course trying to find a chance to meet an old friend."

The waitress gave them their Tea.

There was an awkward silence while both men mixed their cups.

"We...are still friends Itachi-kun?" Iruka finally asked looking at the man again. He was wearing what you'd call his normal clothes, Black shirt with Black pants. He wore no hitai-ate, that was to be expected.

The man in return tilted his head. "Of course. Why? Did you think it will ever change?". He glanced at him, coal-black eyes shining just like they'd used to. The Academy teacher himself was wearing civilian clothes. Red shirt with black pants and gloves. His hitai-ate was also nowhere to be seen.

"It's just that...after the _incident, _ I thought you changed. The boy - no, man - that did that...didn't seem like my friend, one of my close friends." Iruka said looking up. "There's a different reason isn't there?" He asked quietly before finally taking a sip. He couldn't let the Tea go cold now could he?

"Maybe." Itachi replied following suit.

A moment of silence later Iruka smiled widely, like what he did when they were both still friends. _Are. _He corrected himself. "We're here meeting as old friends right Itachi-kun?"

Said man smiled back. "Yes. Iruka-kun. It kind of reminds you of a time.."

They talked.

Just talked.

They were not ninjas meeting to get information on each other.

Just friends that decided it was time to tie their strings back together.

* * *

**Just something random that came into my mind. **

**I'm still going to make something for the next chap. And don't worry for all those people who are reading my other story. I'm still working on it. It's just that, I'm still sorting through my ideas and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and my random ideas again. I'm just bored and I ran out of ideas for Reincarnation so I just posted this one. Again. Oh my readers are so gonna kill me if I don't finish that chapter. Don't worry, I already reached 3,390 words. :D**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, really I don't.

**Oh yeah, no slash just friendship.**

September 29, 2010

* * *

_Childhood memories:_

"Hey Itachi!" Iruka shouted across the crowd of civilians and ninjas alike.

The young boy waved his arms widely, although he didn't really need to do that since his friend had already recognized him before he had even shouted.

"I'd appriciate it if you wouldn't be so loud Iruka-kun." Itach replied glaring at his 14 year old genin friend.

"Haha." He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Anyway Iruka-kun, what did you call me out here for?" He said gesturing towards an empty alley wanting some privacy. The ninjas were starting to stare at him.

Iruka nodded and followed him. Once alone he smiled. "I just wanted to congratulate you Itachi, you're a Chunin now! Although I'd hate to admit it, you've surpassed me!"

Itachi snorted. "I always do Iruka, it wouldn't come to a surprise if I'd be an ANBU by the time _you _become a Chunin."

"Oi, oi. I'm not that weak!" He huffed puffing out his chest. "I promise you my friend that I _will _become a Chunin _before_ you'll be promoted to Jounin!"

"Of course you will." Itachi nodded absentmindedly. Wondering if he had just wasted his time _again _with Iruka.

"Want to go to the nearest Dango shop to celebrate?" Iruka suddenly asked, hands at the back of his head and walking in a fashion that would remind you of a laidback Nara boy. It rather fit him because of his brown-black hair and the near similarity of his hair style to that of Nara Shikaku.

"I thought you would never ask."

But then again maybe wasting his time with Iruka was better than training.

.

.

Back to the real time:

"So...they...think _I _kidnapped...you?" Itachi finished rather awkwardly looking at his friend strangely.

Iruka scoffed. "Of course not! They think that _I, _Umino Iruka, bravely fought the almighty Uchiha Itachi, only to be caught of guard by his infamous _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Once weak and immobile he was kidnapped by the Uchiha for information about the Kyuubi vessel. But, Itachi was taken aback by the Academy teacher's stubborness even after being tortured endlessly. The people of Konoha, now marveling at how brave he was, sent a rescue team to save their beloved teacher from the evil red-eyed man. _Duh._"

Iruka rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But that was of course, far from the truth. They had been meeting secretly for the past month, a day or so per week. Unfortunately, on their last meeting they were seen by a random married woman who thought it would be fun to say that he fought an Akatsuki member and was kidnapped when in fact all she saw was Itachi bashing Iruka's head for an insane comment he said.

Once there, the gossip evolved until it reached Konoha's ears.

Who, sad to say, had sent a team, along with Naruto, to save him.

Itachi shook his head. He never really could get how women could twist the truths into all out lies.

"So what should I do with you? My oh so hard-headed prisoner?"

Iruka just smirked.

..

.

Kakashi had expected something else...

Like a pale-faced Iruka tied up on a tree, or his body lying somewhere in the bushes while Itachi Uchiha cleaned his kunai, and other things that could be related to torture.

But he certainly wasn't expecting Iruka to be rolling on the forest floor laughing so hard you can't even hear him laughing, a man with long black hair tied in a pony tail was also with him, although his back was facing towards them he kept his guard up.

Iruka used a tree to help him stand. "Damn! I always knew you were crazy, I didn't know it like this!" He laughed some more until he realized he had an audience. "Oh, hi Kakashi and... Oh wait, how many are you here?"

The black haired man turned his head to look at them, _blue eyes _widening slightly by their sudden entrance. He looked slightly flushed, probably embarassed himself earlier which resulted to the sight that greeted them earlier.

"Oh yes." Iruka regained his composition (even though he was still chuckling) "My former students and friends, this is Ruki, one of my old pals. We decided to meet up and talk about the old times."

"And what were you doing...before we came?" Neji asked rather hesitantly.

'Ruki' picked up a kunai that was lying on the forest floor. Everyone (excluding Iruka) tensed.

Kakashi knew he was being paranoid, but half of his mind screamed at him that this Ruki person was actually Itachi Uchiha in disguise and that Iruka was being mind-controlled or somewhere close to that.

His shoulders relaxed slightly when the man gave them a blank stare and said. "We were playing truth or dare, unfortunately," He cast a glare at Iruka. "I picked truth and now my old friend has something to blackmail me with." He finished dryly before giving the kunai back to Iruka.

The man just chuckled rather evilly that it made the kids shiver. "I'll be planning on using it well."

'Ruki' bowed politely. "I think your" He cast a glance at all the ninjas, 12 in total, excluding Iruka. "...caravan is here to pick you up."

"Well." Iruka smirked. "It was nice seeing you Ruki."

"I can't say the same for me Iruka." He replied sarcastically.

Iruka just laughed.

Once 'Ruki' was far away all the ninjas (Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Kurenai, Asuma, Kiba, and Shino) rounded him up.

"Where the heck have you been?"

Iruka laughed sheepishly. "I was visiting a friend that's all, I guess when he hit my head some woman saw us and thought he was the S-class missing-nin Itachi Uchiha. He really did hate it when people tried to attack him because he looked so much like an Uchiha."

All of them stared blankly at him.

They had been worried sick. All of them thought of Iruka as family and when they had heard that he was 'kidnapped' almost half a hundred ninjas demanded to be sent to search for him.

And all because he wanted to visit his friend.

Iruka chuckled uneasily, he just knew he was going to get earful once he returned to Konoha.

..

.

..

A few kilometers away 'Ruki' smirked and poofed out of existence. Oh Iruka was _so _going to get what he deserved for that 'truth or dare' thing.

* * *

**Yes yes, another thing that entered my mind okay? **

**Once I'll get other ideas I'll just update again. Kapeesh**

**Love it? Hate it? Loathe it? Or just plain weirded out by it.**


End file.
